Only the Beginning
by Lily02
Summary: Mercedes has been in LA for a few months and sometimes, the stress is enough to make you second guess.


Rushing through the door of her L.A. apartment, Mercedes threw her bag on the table by the door before checking the time. 9:47 PM, which meant it was 12:47 AM in Lima. She had officially missed her Skype date with Sam. Again.

'_Maybe he's still up'_, she thought. It was worth a try. She had barely gotten to speak to him this week and it was already Thursday. It was bad enough that she was going to have to tell him that she had to postpone her flight back home from December 17th to the 24th, while his flight to Kentucky was leaving on the 23rd, effectively negating any time they would have to spend together for the holidays. He was not going to be happy.

She pulled out her phone and sat on the sofa contemplating just what to say to ease any possible anger of yet another missed 'date'. After a minute she settled on two simple words. _I'm sorry_. Almost immediately her phone started ringing and she quickly answered, "I'm so sorry."

"I know." Her eyes slid shut at the sound of his voice. God she missed him.

"I tried to leave the studio earlier…"

"I know…" he sighed.

"Sam-"

"Cedes, stop. It's ok. You're busy. I know that. We knew this was going to be hard and we knew there were going to be days where we'd barely get to talk. This is what we signed up for. It's ok, because you're vocals are going to make that album that much more impressive and –"

"It's not even my album, Sam. I'm still just a back-up singer.", she stated matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't matter. This is just the beginning. Besides, I'm going to see you in 4 days, so a few missed Skype sessions won't kill me."

Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to say the sentence she was already regretting. "Sam…" she began hesitantly.

"Cedes…"

"Well, the producers came in to listen to a few of the tracks and they thought that maybe we could change a few things…" she drifted off, biting her lip.

"Go on…" he sighed.

"And we have the deadline… and they're really pushing this…" There wasn't really any easy way to say it.

"You're not coming home, are you?" the sadness in his voice making her eyes well up.

"Not while you're still in Lima, no. My flight gets in on Christmas Eve and I have to be back here on New Year's Day for a show later on that night." The words tasted acidic leaving her mouth.

"And I leave for Kentucky the day before." he said, his voice tinged with a slight bitterness.

"I'm sor –" she started.

"I know, I know, you're sorry", he said almost mockingly. "You've said that already. In fact, that's all you ever seem to say anymore. You're sorry that you're so busy. You're sorry that you miss our Skype dates and that our phone calls are getting shorter and that you can't return my emails-", his voice rising.

"Sam, I –"

"No! This is bullshit!" he yelled. "Don't they understand that you have a life outside of all this? I mean, you barely got to be home for Thanksgiving! You were home for all of 2 days, that of which I only got to see you for 3½ hours. I had to leave Kentucky and drive like a maniac and then, we didn't even get to be alone and when we finally were alone, it was only so I could drive you to the goddamned airport!"

"And you don't think this is hard for me?" she yelled back. "Don't you think that I miss you every second of every day? You don't think that it's killing me to not spend time with you, or see you or touch you? I have your t-shirt wrapped around a body pillow that I cuddle up to at night, pretending that it's you. I even bought a bottle of your cologne so that I can kinda, sorta _pretend_ that it still smells like you." Her voice broke as she tried to hold back the sobs that were trying to rip through her. "It's a fucking pillow Sam! I _miss _you. You don't even know how many times I just want to give up and come home. It's hard, and I'm lonely, and I'm trying to keep up with my classes and the recording schedule and I'm doing this all alone." She could no longer fight the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Mercedes – "

"I hate this. Maybe my dad was right. I wasn't ready. I should just be grateful I got the chance and come home for good."

"Stop it, Mercedes! You're really just going to give up? You are so much stronger than that."

"I used to think so, but now I'm not so sure…", she trailed off shaking her head. It's true that this was the chance of a lifetime, but some days it just felt like too much. She was exhausted, she didn't really know anyone beside the people she worked with, not that she would have time for them anyway. Add on the rehearsals, recording sessions and her schoolwork and one could easily see where it became overwhelming.

"Don't do that baby. Don't doubt yourself." his tone full of remorse. "Baby, you can do this. Don't ever think for one minute that you can't. Listen, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm just frustrated. I never meant for you to doubt what you were doing or this opportunity. I just hate us having to be apart, but look at it this way; it's preparation for later on when you have to go away on tour."

"Great, just what we need, more distance…"

"Stop that" he gently scolded. "We'll be fine. We are fine. We've been apart before and we made it. And that was when we didn't know if we'd ever be together again. Well, I always knew we'd find a way, I just didn't know when…"

She giggled through her tears at his last sentence. "You were so sure, huh?" she asked smiling.

"Of course I did! Mercedes Jones, you were made for me. There was no way I was going to spend the rest of my life without you. I was determined to find my way back to you and I did. Yeah, right now it sucks because I really want you in my arms, especially when I hear you crying like that, but I know that it's going to happen and soon. Maybe not when we expected it, but life is unexpected. It's all going to work out for us in the end."

"But what about right now?"

"Right now, we just have to stick it through and wait. We'll be together soon. We just gotta hold on to that. Can you do that for me, Mercy? Can you just hold on a while longer? I know that you're dealing with a lot and I can't even imagine how much it sucks to not really have anyone there physically, but I'm with you in every way that I can be."

"I know. I can do this. It's just harder than I thought, ya know?'

"I know."

"And it's frustrating in more ways than one. I mean, we haven't been together since I left in August. Yeah, making out in the parking lot of the airport was fun, but it sucks when you want to do so much more."

"Trust me I know. And don't you worry. When I finally do get you alone, you won't be able to walk the next day" he stated, his voice dropping an octave.

She closed her eyes, instantly imagining all the things she would finally feel him do to her again. "Is that a promise Mr. Evans?"

"Yes ma'am Miz Jones. You have my word."

It was the day after New Year's and Mercedes was lounging in her apartment trying to relax for the first time in God knows how long. The show had gone well and the studio had given her the next two days off to try to make up for her shortened holiday, but since she had become so accustomed to being busy and she had no real friends in the area, she didn't really know what to do with herself.

She was on her sofa flipping through the channels when she heard a knock at her door. Not really knowing what or who to expect, she looked through the peephole and froze. It' couldn't be.

She slowly unlocked the door and opened it to find her blond haired, green eyed boyfriend smiling down at her.

"Good Mornin' Gorgeous" he said, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

She quickly stepped to the side and barely noticed the guitar and suitcase that he dragged in with him. "You're not real…" she mumbled. He was supposed to be on his way back to Lima.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, no? Well, I beg to differ. Honestly Cedes, I thought you'd be happier to see me."

Without a second thought, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She breathed deeply, drinking in the smell of him, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her. They just held each other, not speaking, enjoying the moment. After a while, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in gym."

He laughed at that and pulled her over to the sofa and pulling her to sit beside him. "Well, I wanted to tell you this over the holiday, as a surprise, but with the change in our schedules"

She blushed at this, "I just figured this was better said face to face."

"Ok…"

"I'm done with school."

"Wait, what?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "How can you be done? The semester doesn't even start until Monday."

"Surprise!" he exclaimed, giving her his best jazz hands. "I finished early. I mean, I was only missing the credits for 2 classes and that's only because I transferred schools 3 times in two years. I talked to Figgins at the beginning of the year and he agreed to let me take night classes to make up for the missing credits so that I could be out of school a semester early. I still have to go back in June to walk, but I'm done. I didn't tell you because I really wanted to surprise you so, here I am." She sat quietly, trying to absorb everything he was saying. "I know it's a bit presumptuous of me to just show up and expect to stay here, but it's something we've talked about before and I just figured we can live together a little sooner than planned," he finished, hope and uncertainty dancing in his eyes.

"You mean, you're going to stay? Here, with me? You're not leaving me to go back home?" Her eyes were starting to well up. "I don't have to be without you anymore?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Aw, baby. You don't have to be without me ever again unless you really want me to go." He said, brining his hand up to cup her cheek.

"I don't ever want you to go," and with that, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. He brought his other hand around her waist and pulled her close, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding in, moving against hers. Soon, their kisses grew desperate with want and need. When he groaned and slid his hand down to cup her backside, she suddenly pulled back moved off the couch. Without another word, she turned and began walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, jumping up from the sofa.

She stopped at the end of the hall and turned with a sly smile. "I believe that you made me a promise Mr. Evans, and its due time you kept your word." And with a wink, she disappeared through the doorway. "Don't forget to lock the front door." she called.

Without a second thought, Sam was up and locking the front door, stopping only to grab the box of condoms that he had packed from his suitcase before following his woman through the doorway that she had just disappeared into.

When he entered the bedroom, Mercedes gently closed the door behind him and slowly turned to look at Sam. For some reason, her heart was pounding and it only intensified when she noticed the way he was looking at her. It was almost like a watching a Lion stalk its prey. They stared at one another, both of them frozen in place waiting for the other to make a move. His gaze slowly traveled down her frame and back up again, licking his lips. When she noticed the movement of his mouth, she bit her own lip and before she knew what happened, she was pressed back against her bedroom door, Sam gently removing her bottom from between her teeth with his own before sucking it gently.

Deftly, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought his hands underneath her and she felt herself being lifted and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her heat down onto his hardness. Their kisses grew more frantic as she fisted his hair and he caressed the curves he'd waited so long to feel again. He moved his lips down to suck at her collarbone. When he felt her shiver, he pulled back and gently lowered her from his waist. Once her feet were on the floor, he gently cupped his hands on either side of her neck and tilted her face up to his. "We don't have to rush, baby" he said quietly. "No more parents coming home early. No more having to be home before curfew. None of that. It's just us now. No interruptions. I want to take my time and show you just how much I've missed you. I'm going to worship every. Single. Inch." Needing no more words at this point, he grabbed the bottom of her tank top and slowly lifted it, pulling it over her head, exposing her lacy blue bra before reaching up again to take down her ponytail causing her dark hair to cascade around her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against hers again and felt him moving them towards her bed, now their bed.

When his legs hit the mattress, he sits temporarily breaking their kiss. She reaches for his shirt and as she pulls it off, her breath catches for a moment at the sight of him. He's definitely been hitting the gym more. His hands pull at her waist as she straddles his lap and she can't help but sigh as his lips find that spot on her neck again before he works his way to the top of her breasts. He quickly flips them and grinds his hips into hers making her gasp at just how hard he is. Sitting up, he slowly pulls her leggings down along with her matching blue panties, all the while his fingertips grazing the soft skin of her thighs raising goosebumps in their wake. She looks up at him and watches him as he takes her in, his eyes traveling over every centimeter as if seeing her for the first time. When she sits up to remove her bra, he leans forward to perform the task for her, hands reaching around to undo the clasp as his lips brush against the spots where her straps once dug into her shoulders.

This time, it is her hands that cup his face to bring his lips back to hers before sliding her left hand into the hair at the nape of his neck while sliding her right down his chest to his stomach, feeling the muscle clench and tighten at her touch, before reaching his belt. Slowly bringing her other hand down to undo his jeans, she pulls back to look in his eyes, watching them grow darker as her finger tips finally brush against his head before reaching in to wrap her hand fully around him. When she slowly begins to move her hand up and down, she watches his eyes slide shut before attaching his lips to hers again as he pushed her down onto the mattress. Removing her hand from him, he moved to stand before completely removing his jeans and boxer briefs before climbing back on the bed and kneeling at her feet.

Slowly, he spread her legs and groaned at the sight of her before reaching out to let his fingertips slip between her folds. "Fuck baby, you're so wet." Mercedes watched him with rapt fascination as he looked down at her with a hunger she didn't remember ever seeing before. He slowly pressed one finger into her opening before sliding another in with the first, making her whimper and arch her back off the bed. He moved his fingers back and forth inside her before curling them slightly making her grip the sheets underneath her. "Oh God, Sam!" she moaned as he leaned forward and took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, kneading her other breast with his free hand. After moving to the other breast to repeat his actions he sat up, fingers still moving between her legs as she bucked her hips repeatedly into his hand and he watched in what looked like painful hunger before dropping down to suck her clit between his full lips.

"Oh fuck...Sam...please...please don't stop...", she was begging now as she felt her body slowly being enveloped in flames. Without warning his tongue was replacing his fingers, pushing deep inside. He thrust his tongue up quickly, then curling it back down, thrusting up again, over and over until only his strong arm across her hips kept her from rising off the bed. With his spare hand, he was flicking her clit in time with each upward thrust of his tongue. She was shaking now body tense and suddenly she exploded around his tongue, screaming his name as she rode out her orgasm. Her body went limp as he slowly removed his fingers and licked them clean before crawling up her body and softly kissing her.

"You taste so good" he whispered before kissing her again letting her taste herself on his tongue. She felt his calloused hands sliding up her sides as he lifted her hands to clasp both wrists in one of his hands above her head before snaking his other hand underneath her to lift her pelvis up to his as he rubbed the length of his cock against her swollen clit. She moan out this name as he undulated his hips against hers over and over making them both pant with want. He was teasing and it was making her crazy.

"I need you inside me, Sam. Please don't make me wait anymore." Her words caused him to halt his actions and he looked down into her deep brown eyes, made that much darker by the desire that she could feel pulsing around them. Their love and want wrapped around them like a blanket and his eyes never left hers as he sat up, reached for a condom and slowly rolled it down his length. He came back to settle between her thighs and she arched wordlessly into him. He shifted his weight so that his lithe body was aligned with hers in a perfect fit. At the feeling of his arousal nestled hard against her wet heat, she curled her legs around his waist, arching in mute invitation. Ever so slowly he slid into her, stretching, filling her almost beyond capacity. She gasped at the feel of him. He sighed her name and she closed her eyes, unable to think of anything but how good it felt to be one with him again.

Once he was fully inside, his eyes holding her captive, Sam lowered his head and captured her mouth, teasing with his tongue until her whole body was burning. "Look at me" he commanded, his voice strained and thick with lust. "And don't you dare look away." And with that, he once again raised her arms above her head and slowly began to slide in and out of her, each stroke deep and hard, and incredibly slow. Her breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat was so fast that she thought her heart would come right through her chest. Eyes lock on hers, he started to whisper how much he loved her while she writhed and moaned beneath him, begging him without words to keep moving, to go deeper still as her hips rose to meet his with each thrust.

"Oh God," she cried as he swiveled his hips, touching a spot so deep that only he could reach it. "Right there… faster… please… oh God! Fuck!" No longer able to keep her eyes open, she turned her head to the side and felt his lips descend to her neck, licking, sucking, biting her as she screamed, her walls clenching tighter around his cock as he relentlessly slid in and out. In and out. In and out. Harder, faster, deeper. Soon she was gasping, her body on fire, flames erupting under every place his hands touched. She could feel every centimeter of his cock as it stretched her slowly and roughly and once he finally released her hands, she began to claw wildly at his back, arms, and chest, anything she could reach.

Without warning, her orgasm overtook her and she cried out as her walls clenched even tighter around him causing to let out an almost inhuman growl. She tried to still his movements a bit to catch her breath, but he just shook his head. "Nuh uh, Darlin'. I haven't _nearly _finished with you yet." And suddenly, he snaked both arms around her waist as he sat back on his heels, pulling her up into his lap. She didn't think that he could be any deeper until he started moving her body up and down his length, sliding her up slowly before roughly pulling her back down, repeating the action again and again, quickening the pace a bit more with every thrust. He was grunting now, his fingers digging almost painfully into her hips as she licked and bit into his shoulder.

"Kiss me" he groaned as she started circling her hips with ever drop downward. She complied easily, turning her face to him as he placed one hand at the back of her head, holding her lips to his as he thrust his tongue roughly into her mouth. "I'm so close" she whimpered into his mouth and it was as if those words sparked something else inside him. He quickly pushed her onto her back again, plowing into her even faster than before. He growled against her skin, taking a nipple into his mouth as he thrust harder into her, each move more animalistic than the first. There was a fire burning her from the inside out, curling in her womb and she felt possessed as she clawed at his back, chanting his name like a prayer. "Come for me. I need you to please come for me, baby. Just let it go. Come with me…" His voice was rough and deep and she could feel him growing inside her as his own climax approached.

"SAM!" she screamed as her orgasm erupted and his lips came crashing down on her to swallow her screams as he came inside her. Her back arched completely off the bed at the power of it and she could feel him pulsing inside her, heightening the sensation as she clenched around him. As she her convulsions subsided and their breathing returned to normal, he slowly lifted his head to look down into her eyes. "I love you, Sam" she whispered. She watched the corners of his eyes crinkle as he returned the sentiment. "I love you too, baby." He slowly slid out of her and disposed of the condom in the trashcan by her bed before turning back to her and pulling her onto his chest.

She placed her head over his heart and listened quietly as it returned to normal. "You're my everything" she heard him state. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I promise to love you for the rest of my life. I'm so lucky to have you and I never want you to doubt that you are the best thing that ever happened to me." Her eyes filled with tears at his words, but he wasn't finished. "I can't wait to spend my life with you. Today is just the beginning and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days being married to you, raising a family with you. Lord already knows I'm gonna spend the rest of my nights making love to you." Her cheeks flushed at his last sentence, but she couldn't deny how her heart swelled because she knew that today truly was only the beginning.

He kissed her then and slowly rolled them over so that he was over her again. "Sam, we just finished…" she giggled as he settled between her legs.

"Oh, you thought I was done? No, no baby. I believe the promise was that you wouldn't be able to leave this bed when I'm through with you and I always keep my promises…"

God, she hoped so.


End file.
